The Secret Life of Muffin Kane
by xxspiritxx
Summary: Learn how Muffin Kane, the cat of Sadie Kane, copes with a goddess in her head and whatever else the world decides to throw at her. Muffins pov of The Red Pyramid. Rated T for wiggle room. First story, so PLEASE, PLEASE R&R!
1. Intro: Scratching Post

**The Secret Life of Muffin Kane**

"Wake up you bloody cat." Sadie Kane, my [some times] reliable owner growled, annoyance clear in her voice, obviously trying to wake me up after many times of trying. I shifted my weight on my pillow, trying to ignore Sadie's growling. I learned to put up with it after a while of living with her. Sadie shook me, and I bolted up, hissing as I flattened my ears.

Scooping me up into her arms, Sadie carried me downstairs, where she sat on the sofa and she stroked my pelt. A deep purr escaped my throat. Looking up at Sadie's face, her eyebrows were furrowed and her face did not look any better. She was looking out the window, where a tall African-American boy was approaching the door. Just as he walked up the stairs, Sadie walked over to the door with me in her arms and swung it open before he had any time to knock.

"Last as usual." Sadie said sourly. "Our plane was late." The boy replied. Sadie called to Mrs. Faust (Sadies Grandmother),"Gran, going out!"

Sadie threw me back into the house, but luckily I had fast reflexes. I twisted around in midair, landing on all four paws, perfectly unharmed.

From her bedroom, Mrs. Faust (Sadie's Grandmother) shouted back, "Don't let them in!".

Sadie slammed the door behind me. _How rude! _The voice in my head said. Yes, I meowed the 'voice in my head'. I'm not insane. The voice identifies herself as Bast. A strange name it was, and her personality was not much better. _Doesn't she know not to slam doors in cats faces-_ Bast stopped speaking when Mrs. Faust placing a Scratching Post at the other end of the room. _Ooh! Scratching post! Come on, its fun!_ I stayed glued to my spot on the floor. _I promise! _

Flattening my ears and growling with annoyance, I obeyed. Stalking off to the scratching post, I unsheathed my claws and ran them down the carpeted post. At the same time, I wondered how long it would be until I did not have to listen to Bast anymore.

**So, what did you guys think? R&R**


	2. Chapter 1: The Police Have Come

**The Secret Life of Muffin Kane**

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short. Heres a long one. Special thanks to all who followed and bandsrock01 for reveiwing and/or following this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Why would Rick Riordan be writing Kane Chronicles Fanfiction if he can publish books and mini stories?**

Okay, where was I? Lets see... Rude awakening. Mysterious boy. Being thrown. Bast. Scratching post. Right.

After I finished my Scracthing post ordeal with Bast, I curled up on the sofa and took a nice, long nap to make up for the lost hours of sleep. And then; POOF! Another rude awkening.

Sirens blared and the police were questioning that 'boy'. What happened? Why were they here? And the most important question of all; Is Sadie hurt?

I leaped off my spot on the sofa and darted between officers legs to Sadie's room. I was in full persuit now, racing up the steps, and made a sliding stop when I reached Sadie's door. A police woman opened it for me, but shut it when I was inside.

Pushing it open, I was releived to see Sadie was fine, pacing the hardwood floor of her room.

"Mrrrooow" I greeted her, pacing to her side.

I sniffed her legs with my tail puffed up. Sadie smelled... stranger than usual. I hissed and disappeared under Sadie's bed.

"Thanks a lot." Sadie murmered. I felt sorry for hissing at her now. Sadie needed someone, it seemed.

Sadie opened the door, but the policewoman was standing on guard. "The inspector will be here in a moment. Please stay inside." _Oh, is it 'Be Rude to Everyone' day, now? _Bast complained. For once in my life, I agreed with her.

"Can I at least use the loo?" Sadie asked the woman **(A/N: The 'loo' means the restroom)**. "No." The policewoman shut the door in her face.

Sadie sighed and sat on her bed. I could tell because the frame creaked.

I meowed to her, but she seemed to distracted to notice.

We spent a few minutes of silence, until Sadie opened her drawer. She looked into it with sorrow and boredom clear in her eyes, which quickly changed into facination. She took paper and pencil out of her drawer. I held my breath. As her pencil touched the paper, the door opened. "Miss Kane?"

**A/N: Some sort of cliffhanger I left you with, didn't I? I found it exciting to write this chapter. Anyways, R&R! The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 2: Men in Black

**The Secret Life of Muffin Kane**

**Again guys and gals, sorry for the short chapters. Chapter 2 took up 2 pages in my word processor, plus, I made the mistake of not viewing my story before posting it. Special thanks to GirlsGen9 for the review.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned the Kane Chronicles, There would be a god of after-school clubs and summer vacations. Plus, it would be set in 16th century France, and goat invasions would often occur.**

Sadie whirled and dropped the pencil, which rolled under the bed and to my paws. The inspector frowned. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Maths." Sadie answered.

I sniffed at the pencil and looked up again. "Tell me everything, please. From the time your father picked you up." "I already told the policeman." "Again, the whole story, Miss Kane." The inspector growled.

So, Sadie told the inspector the whole story. I was shocked at some parts, like the red-skinned warrior, the girl and boy, and so on, But Bast was silent. Bast was never silent around these kind of stories.

Strange. But what wasn't strange for Bast?

I flicked my tail and paced to the door. The door was cracked, so slipped a paw under the door and pulled toward myself. The door widened, just enough so I could come out.

I paced down the stairwell to the living room. The boy (who was Carter) was cradling a work bag. he wasn't bad looking, nor good looking. Mr and Mrs Faust were on either side of him, with police surrounding the whole living room.

After a few moments, Sadie came down the staircase, and I slipped under the couch with my tail puffed up. I lashed my tail as the inspector talked to the Faust.

"They are just children, surely you cant blame them." Mrs. Faust reasoned.

"Pah! This is rediculos, Inspector. They are not responsible." Mr. Faust argued.

"Mr. Faust? What do you think the morning headlines will read? Explosion at the British Museum. Rosetta Stone destroyed."

Rosetta Stone? Sounds like a gem. What did I know?

I came out from the sofa and to the cat door. I leaped through and padded to the sidewalk, where I took a little stroll around the neighborhood. Passing a alleyway, Bast squealed. _Ooh! A alleyway! Come on, lets go hunt rats! _I glanced at the alleyway and puffed my tail. Hunting rats was from street cats. I was much too pretty for that.

_Come on! If you do hunt, I will stop bothering you! _"Fine!" I hissed. I stalked over to the alleyway and found a fat, white rat nibbling on a apple seed. I dropped onto my haunches and crept forward...

I pounced, but the rat was nowhere near afraid. It bite my shoulder and I hissed. The rat scampered off.

I went back to the house, where A man in black was standing in my way. I walked through his legs to Sadie's side, where she looked shocked and confused.

"You" Mr. Faust growled. "I should have known. If I was younger, I would beat you to a pulp." "Hello, Mr and Mrs Faust." He looked at Carter, like problems were solved. "Its high time we had a talk."

**I would have made this chapter longer if it weren't for the lack of time before school. Anyways, R&R. I love reviews almost as much as Bast loves hissing at birds.**


End file.
